What Goes On and On
by Ever-After-Thy-Love
Summary: Carmine is Sam's "little cousin" And when she comes to visit for the summer on her parents request. She ends up having the most life changing three months of her life!
1. Prolog

**Authors note: **

Helllooooo~ If the summary didn't tell you what this Is about just keep reading and find on out!

I don't own TF, only Carmine ….X'D MIINNNEE~!

ALSO! This is obviously movie verse, however I don't know if I will change or fix this to go along with the next movie, this is also after the third…because I wanted to write Leo because he was so funneh! Alright…

I don't own Leo, or Bumblebee….or even one single transformer….in fact!~ just to clarify I don't even really own my toys! The government does…anyway! Toodles!

Ever_After-**OUT**!]

Prolog:

"Now, just don't freak out, ok?"

My elder cousin spoke with a rushed and horse tone. He even had a hand held up as if he was prepared to silence me as if I were to scream. His eyes were wide and I could tell filled with worry as he glanced back to the 'all too suspicious' golden car parked upon the grass beside the lake.

It looked so eerie…No one inside of it, the moon was almost at its fullest, casting its light down upon the lake, which also shimmered with the reflection of a black and yellow car.

That evil, possessed, car I knew had some secret. Something I didn't know about it. And I had hated not knowing what it was that was up with that car! The way it was so perfect…and how it avoided that crash…I just didn't understand sometimes…

However I didn't say anything back to him, just continued to glare at the vehicle like it was about to do something vile and dark.

It didn't do….quit what I was expecting however.

Though I didn't even know what I was expecting myself…but this was not it! It began to shift, plating folding back across it. The car seemed to be splitting itself into parts. On its own it was moving and changing. No one or thing was doing this. Because it was just me and my cousin and this…car.

I felt my jaw go slack, mouth hung agape so all and everyone could see my teeth.

My eyes went as wide as eggs and my brain began to fog.

With more shifting of parts, the doors of the car folding back, a head appearing. Arms legs, torso spinning into place parts clicking and whirring with life and a force unknown to me.

It was still swirling into a final state of finishing the complete and utterly amazing transformation before it stood and looked right at me with the most dazzling, brain piercing, body freezing eyes…I knew they were eyes…

And when it walked and moved so it was right in front of me and my cousin. I knew it wasn't going to hurt me…Because I could tell It was caring…

Sam had been watching my reactions like he had been waiting to catch me if I passed out or slap a hand over my mouth. Now he looked calmer, yet still worried slightly…

The next words he spoke I have never forgotten...

"Carmine, this is Bumblebee…"


	2. Tell Tale Signs

[**Authors note:**

Why am I writing this?

XD Because when I was younger (Around ten I think….….FIVE FRAGGIN' YEARS AGOOO~) I wrote a story about Sam's cousin, and it was cute b-cuz I found it and was like…. "Holy dairy products! Really really old writing!" I liked the plot however…and now with my much more expanded knowledge of Transformers in a whole! My, (to me) better writing style AND the time (that I don't have) to finish this…muahahah….spawn X'3…

RnR because I love reviews and ideas on how to improve! AND I has no beta …so I try hard to not have misspellings and such but it…it still happens…

I don't own any TF's aside from my two oc's and anyone related to Carmine on her side of the family…(B-cuz I don't really know if Sam's dad had a brother X'C)

Alright!

Ever-After-**OUT**!]

Here parents had been plotting against her for some time now. She knew it for a fact. Evilly collaborating to ship her off someplace or send her to a summer school to 'whip her into shape'. Ohhh~ how no whip could ever bend her into a shape she didn't want to go!

But she decided not to let others know that until it was too late. And this clearly was one of the times she should have quieted herself and not yelled at her parents. But nuuuuu~ she went and blew up in their faces, gave them a wakeup call they never needed and now look where she found herself!

She glanced around the almost barren room. Laptop confiscated, cloths crammed into a HUGE suit case, bed made to the extreme. Floors vacuumed, posters gone from the walls, no music was playing because her radio was gone…The only form of electronic left to her was her IPod and Cell phone. Which they were permitting her to keep.

And yet she didn't know why.

The punishment had not yet been revealed for her crimes against her family. She herself didn't know what tortures awaited her when she was sent away to be trained and to come back a prim and proper child.

So, here she was, bored out of her mind and waiting, just waiting for something to happen. Weather it was her punishment or someone calling her to tell her how sorry they were for her. Or her parents to finally tell her exactly where she was going to be going away!

Which, someone answered her call for entertainment, just not in the way she had expected.

"CARMINE! GET DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK!"

It presented itself in the bellow of her mother.

She shuddered and hopped off the end of her bed, landing with a loud thud and began the slow march downstairs.

Taking her time so she didn't have to see her parents disapproving faces, the look in their eyes would be that of when a parent is trying to 'guilt' you into an apology.

She wasn't that old yet. But she knew all the faces her parents made by heart and what then meant.

And when she saw their faced she knew the lecture face was plain as day.

"Yeah mom?"

Her mother sighed and crossed her legs, sitting next to her father on the couch who was leaning forward, finger tips pressed together and his gaze toured her as well.

"We would like to tell you what your punishment is now."

Her father cut in with a cough and glanced at his wife uncertainly before continuing for her.

"Were sending you to live with your cousin for the summer."

Carmine was sure her eye twitched and her fingers curled up and into fist as she stared at them.

"What?"

She stated simply. Her own eyes having turned to little slits as she glared and prayed she had not just heard what she knew she already had.

**Note- **Sorry it's such a short first chapter but I have the second already done so if this one ends up being good then alert me!]


	3. Shorts

Summer! The wonderful thing it was and what it had to offer him!

He had decided at least one month before school was out that he would be spending it back at his parent's house. He had called, made arrangements and made sure that his rents either moved the home theater out of his (once was) room or had a spare one made up for him.

The spare ended up being the choice, though he couldn't exactly complain seeing as he got to use the home theater whenever he pleased now. As long as it wasn't some loud, gory action film that kept his parents up till the ungodly hour of past three in the morning.

He was also overjoyed to hear that his ever favorite camero would also be stopping by to make a visit and to see him during the summer and be his, 'personal chafer' for the three months of freedom his school granted him.

What he had no been expecting was when he arrived at his home, ready to sleep off the horrible plane ride (why NEST couldn't have sent him some wonderful, comfy, nice ride to take him back home he didn't know…it had something to do with not being important enough…HIM unimportant enough….) his parents had announced that before he could crash they had something to tell him.

So, Samuel James Witwicky stood, waiting for his parents to come out with the news that they looked so overjoyed about.

"Your little cousin is going to be spending the summer with us!"

His mother said, father looking very much less appreciative or pleased by this news.

"…really…."

His eye twitched, he was sure of it, and his brain fuzzed a little, there whent some of his plans! Right out the window! It flew past his nose, and leapt out the window with a skip and a wave.

"B-but Bee is coming over and what about Leo? He's coming to visit next month and then Miles and I were gonna hang out and what about Michaela?"

"You can keep that alien in the garage, her parents wouldn't appreciate her becoming involved with them I'm positive of it! And she's only 16 so those two boys can stay away from her! And I'm sure she won't mind 'hanging out' with Michaela…."

Sam decided to try and pretend like he was listening to his dad. But it wasn't going to be that easy to keep Carmine out of his life! She was a snoop, a spy at heart and a expect blackmailer. She knew how to get under his skin and pick out what she wanted before removing her self without him knowing.

And if she suspected Bee.

That would be bad, he was sure of that.

His two best friends should be able to handle her, Miles had known the girl from when she was little. The sad part was so had Sam. The last time he had seen her was at least three years ago.

"Why is she coming over here again?"

His parents looked at eachother and then back to him.

"Her parents said they wanted her to stay away from some of her bad-influencing friends and this was as far as they could get her from them." His mother continued after patting his father on the head. "Robs older brother figured we would be a good candidate to watch her, let her get some sun and maybe make some new friends that are a good crowed."

"But what did she do to get sent here?"

"That was told to be kept private unless she felt like telling you…."

He grumbled something and shifted in his place before shrugging. Leo could get over her being here, he might flirt and have his ass whooped but…That would be that.

Now he just had to warn Bumblebee no random music spurts or driving on his own, yes, everything could work out with a bit of planning.

"How long before she gets here?"

"Two days…"

"But that's when be arrives!" he wailed.


	4. Airport people

Chapter Three:

{**Authors note:** sorry the last one was short, and also similar to chapter one, but that was how I played it to be because I wanted everyone to see some of the similarity in the two families. Except Sam's mom is a bit…..off….and Carmine's mother is a "by the book" kind of person.

Also, yes I am using Leo and Miles, and even though neither were….exceptionally developed though out the two movies, (I was upset to see very little of miles in fact next to none) I'm using both X'3

Ok! The end!

Ever-After-OUT!]

She sighed softly, music playing a calmer tune into her ears as she sat in the airport and kicked her feet out of beat with the tune. Waiting around in the uncomfortable chairs and just sighing softly to herself as if this was a self soothing tactic.

The airport itself was its usual gusty cold. The people bustling about to get to their new vacation airlines to take the summer off, maybe spend it somewhere warm and free.

She was definitely going somewhere warm. Free, however…was a different word for it. IN her mind she was going to her new slave owners. Where who knows what her aunt and uncle where going to have her do for them!

Aside from the obvious task of preening her uncle's lawn till it looked like a dog about to be shown for the world championships. And maybe working in her aunts garden. (The people seemed obsessed with their lawns appearance and of course! After that fire they had been working oh so hard after the remodel to make it look just as like a magazine as possible!)

And then there was her cousin. Sam. She hadn't seen him in years! The last family reunion he had to have been at least 12? And what did that make her last time she had seen the dorky child? Way to young for this to be a non-awkward situation.

Her most fond memories had to have been all the times he proven just how girly he could be by screaming at the top of his lungs and running. Or trying to show off and failing miserably. Or taking care of the taco bell dog Mojo...What manly wanna be man has a wound prone purse pooch?

But! Now she didn't know how he would act. He was (from all that she had heard) apparently in owner ship of an amazing car, had a girl friend and had just been mixed up in some government conundrum. And, was going to a smarty ass college...This wasn't the Sammers she remembered.

Now she was gong have to meet up with this new Sam. This new young 'man' that she hadn't seen since who knew when! It wasn't like she kept amazing track of all the times she saw her 'Whole' Family together I one place. Even if she knew well enough that that wasn't often.

Her shoulders hunched in an uncomfortable position. She just brushed some locks of hair behind her ear and shuddered to herself. Maybe, just maybe. He would be to distracted for a actual conversation to be held. Cause, He had friends...right? and a girlfriend...and a car...Her insides seethed.

Stupid Sam has a stupid car!

Of course Sam had a car!...Grrr

The world spiting her again...Just to show her what she had to work her butt off for and what he got for pretty much nothing. Oh, how their lives were different. She couldn't even get away with, well...She didn't want to think about that mistake AT ALL!

She was being shipped off to work for that little slip up...And she had almost gotten away with it. Almost...But not quite.

She shook her mind from it. Clicked her Ipod onto a more cheery song and lifted her head to hope maybe people watching could distract her from thoughts of her failure.

It began to work almost immediately. The strangest people would pass by the shop she had directly across from her.

Selling neck pillows and candy and gum and magazines had to be the best things and merchandise at an Airport. Probably because everyone wanted neck pillow today...EVERYONE! The business men, the women who didn't know what birth control was and had many! Many! Toddlers running after them, the model perfect teenage girls who did know they were just taking a plane trip right?

Except maybe they thought they would be put next to an exceptionally attractive guy or something...

The bikers who had abandoned their bikes for air travel, the comic book and manga nerds who almost ran into others who where shopping because their nose was to buried in the middle of their book. Then there were the dancers, who danced about as they picked out there package of gun. But of course you also couldn't forget the airport novelty item collector! Or the man who is picking up chocolate and some wilting flowers for his wife or girlfriend after a long business trip.

She could keep herself occupied like this for a good long while if she didn't suddenly hear her insides yowl at her...Staring at others buying candy apparently makes one hungry.. And she didn't want to pay for an airline meal!

Slinging her travel bag upon her back and slipping the cash her father had left her with for the airport out of her pocket she trotted on over to the small store. Popping one ear bud out of her ear to be able to hear and avoid collisions with others she glanced at the magazines, but, not wanting to carry around the picture of the latest model, half naked and holding a puppy.

Her body drew her in the direction of the snack food, avoiding this person and that person and then stopping in front of the sustenance that would only fill her stomach for about half an hour...She would just have to buy some for later as well~

Besides...it was her dads money...Not her own!

Filing her hands with White Chocolate Resses-Pieces, Airheads and the ever lovable Corn-nuts! Oh how she loved cornnuts...and not the normal ones she needed the ranch ones! She was picky! But...maybe that was a good thing.

Arms loaded with bad for you goodness she spun on her heel and then proceeded to march away from the stand, proud to sport her tiny rear and arms loaded with sweats. Of course, she didn't prepare for the body on collision with a random citizen that sent her candy crashing to the floor and corn nuts bursting with the impact. Sending them flyinf in all directions and making quite a noise...she herself stumbled backwards and this caused everyone to look at her and the...mysterious 'not looking where they were going' man.

She turned her eyes up from the mess on the floor to glare at him...

Mental correction, not man, overly sexy teenage biker boy.

He however attractive, did not look apologetic for running into her. But he did stoop and pick up one of the airhead packages for her.

"Should watch what you eat, this stuff might make you fat you know..."

Her jaw dropped and eye twitched! No...apology? No...sorry no nothing just! *here her brain mocked his low, smooth voice* 'this might make you fat!'

She felt like hissing at him but just snatched the candy back.

"If I was worried about getting fat I wouldn't have been on my way to buy it."

Her voice showed her dislike of this boy and his pointing out the fattening qualities of her food choices. But, she would not let this deter her decision! She just picked everything else back up, went and retrieved a new bag of corn nuts and apologized for the mess all over the floor when she laid it all out on the counter for the woman behind to ring up.

She was hopping she, by some unfortunate luck, didn't end up sitting next to the rude, comment on your food, boy.

And she left the store at the ring of her plane being next to depart.

O—X—O

There is a process for getting on and off planes. And there was an adequate she had been taught to follow. Like letting others have the window seat (even if you want it reallllyy bad) or making sure you move out of the way instead of having others climb over you to get to their seats. And..of course there is the object of sharing when they sit next to you. Like sharing your newspaper or a stick of gum.

Thank the almighty creator her parents weren't here to make sure she followed all those rules!

She didn't give up the window seat. (which she was thankful to have gotten!) She hid her candy in her bag and sat there calmly and full of pride at being as bossy and shovey as she pleased to get aboard the plane first and to sit down in her respective place. With absolutely no intentions of sharing unless she happened to be next to some very nice old lady or something.

Situating her ear buds deep within her ears to cancel out the crying of the child two rows behind her and snuggling down into the seat with her, recently purchased at last minute, neck pillow and complimentary blanket she hoped a few z's for this trip wouldn't be frowned upon.

Cause, she was going to have to work when she got to her new slave owners. And rest was mandatory as every teenager new!

She didn't even open her eyes when the person occupying the seat next to her plopped themselves down and situated there things next to her own. She just had to creep a peek at who was next to her before drifting back off in her own self confidence.

Until her eyes snapped open and she took back all self praise. NO! He wasn't really sitting right there? All attractive biker teen with his crazy tossed red hair fire hair and leather? Ohhh~hohoh this was some cruel trick of the devil!

She sat on up and glared at him behind her blanket shield.

He, in turn, just gave a smile and then went back to a familiar looking magazine with a model and a puppy. She had been tempted to get that...GRR! Stupid teenage boys...

Take off would be soon, the first class people were now boarding and she couldn't wait to rip into the bag of corn nuts and eat them in this boy's face! Enjoying every one and all there fat giving qualities!

And that was precisely what she did. The moment the seat belt sign went off. People began to rise to go use the restroom for the first time on the plane and babies just began to sniffle in the way they do before they cry. She ripped open the bag and began to munch on the treat.

"Can I have one?"

She just stopped mid munch and looked at him. Did he really just ask that? Swallowing and giving him a confused look he asked again after she removed one of her earbuds.

"Can I have a cornnut?"

Her eyes just narrowed and she held out the bag.

"I hope you get fat..." She growled softly. He only laughed in return and took a whole handful.


	5. Preparation Conversation

"Preparation Conversation."

**Authors note**: Sorry if this is short! But at least I got another update in before I leave for Shelan Hope ya like! And thank you everyone who has been following and whoever leaves reviews! I love you and you all fuel me on!

I don't own TF, I do own Carmine and Wildhavoc.

Ever-After-OUT!)

This was going to be one of the most important conversations Sam Witwicky would have all summer...

He was about to explain to Bumblebee why he couldn't be his happy cheery, change the radio channel on his own to talk self at his house for the summer.

Carmine~

His cousin, that little girl he used to be beat up by. That now almost 16 year old young woman. He now had about three hours to explain her to Bumblebee before he had to tell the mech they had to pick her up from the air-port.

And so, wringing his hands together and standing in the driveway he watched the golden beauty pull up and come to a halt right before him. Blasting some kind of mardigras music and opening and closing the doors before slamming them all shut and taking in the boys expressions and sinking lower on his shocks and waiting calmly for an answer as to why the boy looked so down.

"Uhhh...Bee...There's sort of been a change in plans."

"Whhhaaaaatttt? ...do...you...MEAN MR.?"

Sam winced at the radio speak, yup, that was gonna have to go.

"Well, My younger cousin, is going to be spending some time here at my house...and if you're going to be here when she is, when you have to drive her places of me somewhere and she has to come well...You're going to have to act like a normal car..."

The scream of a woman being murdered that echoed from inside the car made him wince and take a good few steps back.

"Sheesh she's not that bad! Your just gonna have to play it cool and act like a normal car around her, if not, well. I doubt Optimus will like more, unneeded humans being dragged into this, much less my parents will kill me and so will hers for getting her wrapped up in an alien war. So please...just...play sleeper cell for a while?"

The young mech was grumbling, It was his way of complaining against something he had no choice in the matter of.

He could easily drag this 'cousin' into the mess of the autobots and decepticons. But Sam was right, Optimus would disapprove. He himself would lose some status. And it was his job to protect Sam, So that also meant his relations and friends. And so this included 'the cousin'.

But, he didn't have to like it. And didn't mind that Sam shook his head with minor disapproval as he sunk low on his tires and let out a hiss of compressed air like one does trough their teeth.

"Please don't think of this as the worse thing on the planet that could have happened! Her whole family could have been coming...and her dad..."

Sam shuddered, he didn't want to think of that burly man being mad at him because he was the cause of his daughter being caught up in this war. OR! Explaining it was his cars fault!

But now he had to break the other bit of the news.

"We...also have to pick her up at the air port in 3 hours..."

The car just looked like it deflated and would have spit out a white flag if it could.

Sam might as well have killed any hope of having fun if he had to secretly baby sit! But, he couldn't argue. He was the boys mode of transport. And so...now actually had to act like it.

"Fine...but you do know...This is...GOIN' TAH BEH!...hard..."

Sam just patted the hood of the car and chuckled a little.

"Of course, but at least it's a challenge...and a good chance to practice your sneaking skills."

Bumblebee couldn't help but wonder if Sam had currently forgotten he was disguised as a car, an alien robot, and a scout at that...sneaking had always been in the description.

OxxOxxO

That had to be the most awkward plane ride she had ever been on...IN the end she ended up handing over the cornnuts completely. Letting him eat them as he pleased and not being surprised when he handed her back a bag with only about three left in the bottom corner.

Just enough food left for him not to be responsible of the trash. All thoughts of him being physically attractive had vanished there and were replaced with the wish that she would never see his face again...ever...

So when the seatbelt light dinged, alerting everyone of the imminent landing, she was so happy it was unnatural. And the boy across from her, who she refused to ask what his name was. Could tell because he chuckled and made some comment on her excitement.

She pretended her headphones canceled him out and the noises of descending jets helped. And she enjoyed being able to watch the ground come up to meet the wheels. It was only then she realized she was going to have to wait for the other two people to get out before her that the window seat stank for speedy getaways.

So...she waited, and waited...and waited some more...for what seemed to be forever...I mean? Does anyone not feel that way when you sit by the window? And by the time she was let up, she bounded her way off the plane and into the much colder airport...She couldn't have been more relived and yet intimidated all at the same time.

Except~ She grinned as she watched Biker boy slip off into some crowed of people...and she hoped, never to be seen again.

Except now wasn't the time for celebration and hopeful fantasies. It was time to slink outside into the California heat and wait for her ride.

OxxOxxO

"Mission...get close to the Witwicky house, family and spy on them, blend into the autobot ranks and befriend them...Objection, infiltrate there data systems and discover what information they have on the lunar landings...Wait...Why am I voicing this stupid report anyway?"

There was an angry huff...and he was glad no one was around to hear him...cause...that would have been plain awkward and compromising.

To have a human walk in upon a motorcycle talking to itself, no kick stand deployed and no owner in sight. Well, that's enough to make most sane, non drug using humans debate who slipped something into their coffee.

And he wasn't in the mood to be killing humans at the moment, just...to dirty and hard to cover up and make look like an accident. Besides, He had been put on this mission by Soundwave...And he wasn't going to let a human cause him to fail.

He just needed to find an open way to get inside that house hold and to keep that hold till he got the information he needed.

Starting up his engine and drifting forward and out of the ally he peeked back around and saw the yellow camero he had followed all the way here. Mastering your signal dampener always made autobots look so stupid...

He watched as the main man of this operation slipped out to greet a younger female, and quickly pulling up a match to the face he would have grinned if in bipedal mode.

"Wildhavoc, you just found your way in!"


End file.
